Computer based learning delivery systems have been in existence almost since the availability of computers and related network technologies. Computerized learning delivery systems have progressed to a point where, in conjunction with advances in network and telecommunications technology, online distance learning is practical. The Internet has made it possible to deliver rich multimedia training material that contains video, text, and graphics to viewers who are widely geographically dispersed. Online systems can deliver powerful, effective training materials to many viewers at virtually any location, at any time. This allows the expertise of teachers and/or “knowledge experts” to be captured once and delivered many times to virtually unlimited numbers of viewers at their convenience.
Government, corporations and educational institutions have implemented learning and/or training programs over the Internet. Many types of network or Internet on-line training are now possible using this technology. Training of this sort includes professional education where the professional must complete some required number of hours of training in the specified area of learning. However, an obvious problem with online learning delivery systems is a means of verifying that the viewer has actually watched all of the materials in the prescribed curriculum. A viewer may simply elect to not watch the training at all or may simply start the training and allow the training to automatically progress while they are otherwise occupied or physically away from the computer or terminal where the training is being delivered. In either case, the viewer has avoided meeting the basic requirement that they actually watch all of the training materials. It should be noted that the requirement to watch the training material is separate and distinct from the need to ensure that the viewer demonstrates retained knowledge and understanding of the materials presented.
Because it is difficult to verify that a viewer has actually viewed all of the required materials, many companies, governments, or regulatory authorities have simply not permitted distance training to be used for some forms of training. Without the ability to verify that the viewer has in fact viewed all of the required material, it is impossible to ensure that the viewer has met the minimum requirements for the training. What is needed is a means to verify viewer compliance with viewing requirements associated with on-line or network mediated training.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,928,260, Betz, et al (“Betz”) allows for bidirectional communication between the educator and the viewer using an audio controlling mechanism. The viewer is not permitted to advance during the time that the audio file is “played” by the plug-in and/or browser. As the rate of advancement of the educational material presented to the viewer is controlled by the system, the system insures that the viewer “attends” the course for a minimum period of time. The system prevents the viewer from skipping, or fast forwarding the material. Practically speaking, Betz only teaches a system to control the pace and advancement of the training, and permits confirmation the materials were played or “delivered” to a User's computing device. However, the Betz system and method does not ensure that the User/viewer is, in fact, actually listening to or viewing the training materials that are being “delivered.”
It is useful to consider the invention in the preferred embodiment: verifying that physicians intending to be “investigators” in a Clinical Trial view a recording (audio visual presentation) of the Investigator Meeting if they did not attend the live event. Each and every physician in a clinical trial must receive the protocol instructions and related information, and the protocol instructions are taught and discussed at an Investigator Meeting. A Clinical Trial launch could be delayed if an insufficient number of physicians have attended an Investigator Meeting. Thus it has become increasingly important to duplicate the substantive experience of exposure to the material presented at the live event (i.e. the Investigator Meeting).
It can be appreciated that the physicians who elect to view the recorded Investigator Meeting rather than attend the live event are subjected to no tests, nor are the physicians who elect to attend the live event.
What is needed is means to ensure that a viewer is attending to the media, including circumstances in which media is delivered over a network, including the World Wide Web or the Internet. What is further needed is a means to track partial completion of required viewing, and presentation of any remaining materials to be viewed, so that viewer is reliably tracked, and compliance documented.